


Just like you

by drowningfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningfox/pseuds/drowningfox
Summary: He's in the middle of stretching when he hears the door handle turn, and he turns around just in time to see Kenma.Kenma, who blinks at him before looking down. At his chest. Which is covered by a currentlyvery obviousblack sports bra.Fuck.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 423
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Just like you

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a 5+1 thing, but then i gave up on that idea and only kept this part.
> 
> i haven't written seriously in about a year, and for even longer before that, so sorry if im a bit rusty. this is also the first time im trying my hand at these characters. feel free to tell me if anything feels off or needs correcting!
> 
> this story takes place during the training camp arc(?).

It's the end of their first day at the training camp in Tokyo, and Hinata is exhausted, as well as a little frustrated of their humiliating performance. Needless to say, he's more than eager to get out of his sweaty training uniform and into more comfortable clothes. He takes his bag containing his spare clothes and exchanges some more "Good play"'s with his teammates, before heading out of their lockers room and into the much emptier corridor.

He makes sure no one is in the near vicinity before stepping in the closet that Daichi told him to use as a private changing room. He's usually fine with changing with the other guys, but their current changing rooms aren't locked or anything, so anyone from any team could come in. And considering only the guys from his school know… Well, let's just say he'd rather avoid having to come out everywhere he goes if he can avoid it.

The closet isn't too small, thankfully; he has enough space to stretch his arms, which he always does after playing, on top of his normal stretches. These ones are specifically for his chest, back, ribs and shoulders; he'd started doing them after reading it was best to stretch regularly when binding. Of course, his sport bra isn't tight enough that it could hurt him the way a binder does when he exercises, but _still_. Better safe than sorry.

He's in the middle of said stretching when he hears the door handle turn, and he turns around just in time to see Kenma.

Kenma, who blinks at him before looking down. At his chest. Which is covered by a currently _very obvious_ black sports bra.

_Fuck._

He scrambles to find something to cover himself with, and ends up holding his sweat-covered shirt under his crossed arms while he's babbling, desperately trying to explain himself with nonsensical noises - the only sound his panicked brain can currently make. But before he can, he hears a small muttered "Sorry" before the door closes again. Then he's left in complete silence, with nothing to break it except his own breathing and the uncontrolled stammering of his heart.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is exactly what he's been terrified of for _years_ \- someone finding out before he got to tell them, in unfortunate circumstances that he wasn't ready for. It had to be _Kenma_ , too - someone that he actually gets along with really well, someone that he actually considers a _friend_. What if he ends up losing him over this? What if he tells other people, and Hinata can't play volleyball again? Or worse, he's forced to play with the _girls_?

(They never forced him to do that in middle school, but he wasn't _really_ considered to be in a club, since he was the only member. And now, even though his parents made sure he was referred to as a boy and had the proper name written everywhere, he couldn't help the fear that if the wrong person found out, they'd try and force him into the girls' team. He'd really, _really_ rather not have that happen.)

No, no, he needs to calm down. Kenma wouldn't do that. Well, probably not, anyway. He's quiet and shy and Hinata can't see him starting rumors like that- or even paying attention to rumors in general. (Even though this wouldn't really be a rumor. _Is_ it a rumor if it's true?) Hopefully, even if it grosses him out, he'll just... keep it to himself. Hinata can deal with losing a really good friend as long as the rest of his life isn't completely ruined.

He takes a moment to calm himself down, take some deep breaths to make his impending stomachache go away - then resumes what he was doing. After all, it's not like he can spend the rest of his life here, as tempting as that sounds. And also, it's getting a bit chilly, thanks to the drying sweat and being basically shirtless. Once he's done putting on clean clothes, however, he hesitates a moment too long before opening the door, his heart going faster again. He swallows, mentally repeats to himself _I'll be fine_ until he starts believing it, and opens the door. 

Kenma is waiting for him, leaning against the opposing wall. As Hinata exits, he looks up at him, before quickly looking away, cheeks a bit red. Hinata can relate - he doesn't even want to think about how embarrassed and mortified he probably looks. No one has ever seen him without a shirt on before - he usually wears a tank top to cover the sports bra, so that it looks more… natural. Less girly. (Not that his sports bra is very feminine anyway, but _still_.)

"Um", he starts, figuring he might as well come out _now_ , instead of risking a misunderstanding. Kenma puts his phone back in his pocket and looks at Hinata again, seemingly more collected this time, his face his usual neutral, almost-bored expression. "I'm, um, I'm. I mean- I just." Hinata takes a deep breath, closes his eyes because it's easier to talk that way. "I'm not a girl, I'm trans. I'm a boy."

A few moments pass, and he doesn't open his eyes again until he hears Kenma quietly say, "I know."

"Huh?" 

"I know, I mean, I am too. Trans, that is."

Hinata stares. And then stares some more, until Kenma looks away first, because he's still not very good at looking people in the eyes, especially not for extended periods of time (so, longer than a minute). " _What?_ " He finally croaks out, once his brain starts processing the words. "How- what- how did you find out??"

Kenma shrugs, rubbing one of his arms like he often does when he's nervous or uncomfortable. "I'm not really sure. Mostly instinct, I think, but you also do the same things I do. Like slouching, but unlike me, you only do it when you're trying to hide your chest. Also-" he pointed to the closet Hinata just stepped out of, "we both use a private changing room. The same one, too. It makes sense that it's for the same reasons."

He's gaping for a moment, stuck between excitement that one of his friends is _exactly like him_ , and awe at Kenma for being so observant. "Wow, you're really good at observing people and figuring them out, huh? That's amazing, Kenma!"

His friend blushes again, looking to the side. (Hinata thinks it's adorable, now that he's not busy being embarrassed as well.) "Not really. You're just easier to read than most people. You're terrible at lying."

"Whaaaat?" He pouts, crossing his arms. "That's mean! I'm really good at lying if I want to!"

"No you're not."

"You can't know that!"

Kenma smiles, then, and it makes Hinata's own grin impossible to hide. Then he laughs, hit all at once by excitement and happiness and relief. Kenma walks past him, muttering an "idiot" before stepping in the closet.

"Hey, Kenma!" Hinata calls before he closes the door.

The boy pauses, looking at him with a questioning look.

"Can I come in your room after dinner? I really wanna try beating you at that game."

He blinks. "You're terrible at it, though."

"I know! But once I get good at it, you'll see, I'm the one who's gonna win all the time!"

Kenma's small smile is back as he rolls his eyes and answers, "Sure."

Hinata keeps staring at the door after it's closed, smiling to himself for a moment, before making his way back to his team's sleeping room for the week. He doesn't even have words to express how _glad_ he is that this ended as well as it did. He didn't expect Kenma to be like him at all, but now that he thinks about it, he guesses it makes sense. Maybe that's why Kuroo seems weirdly protective of him - like how he glared at Hinata the first time they met, and how he's sometimes standing really close to Kenma, like he's his personal bodyguard. 

Kageyama kind of does the same thing with him, occasionally, now that he thinks about it. He's not sure if he should find it entertaining or worrying.

He spends the rest of the evening sharing dumb stories with his teammates as a way to cheer themselves up, before keeping true to his promise and joining Kenma in his team's room so they can play one of the mobile games his friend is insanely good at. (Hinata will beat him at it one of these days, alright? Just because Kenma has the advantage right now _doesn't_ mean he can't do it.)

He goes back to his own room when Kenma starts yawning, promising they'll play more the next day. Tanaka and Nishinoya keep asking him where he went off for so long, and when he finally tells them, they start teasing him about his "crush on Kenma" until Sugawara helpfully tells them all to go sleep.

(He _doesn't_ have a crush on Kenma. They're just good friends, and Hinata really likes spending time with him, because Kenma is amazing and actually really funny and nice, when you really get to know him. And, okay, maybe Hinata wouldn't mind holding his hand and hugging him, and maybe Kenma kind of has a pretty face and really cool, soft-looking hair. But that doesn't mean _anything_.)

Overall, despite their discouraging training, it's a pretty good day.


End file.
